Talk:Queen Zixi of Ix
I was thinking a bit of a summary of this book might be nice. Unfortunately, I then realized I've never read it. Turtle Fan 05:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Neither have I. I just pulled that from Wikipedia, and figured it was good enough for our purposes. TR 16:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I wish I had read it--Baum kicked ass. Turtle Fan 19:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Title? Does this wiki have the article title wrong? There is no "the" in the book title "Queen Zixi of Ix" in OTL, and I don't think there was any in 191 either.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :We could use the Search Inside feature to check. I always thought there was a "the" but I could easily be wrong. Turtle Fan (talk) 14:02, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Delete article? I'm thinking this article should be deleted, since it doesn't really have anything that's not already in L. Frank Baum#L. Frank Baum in Southern Victory. The emphasis in the story is that Mary McGregor Pomeroy likes reading a book by an American, even though she hates everything else about the USA. The fact that the book is QZoI isn't relevant; it could be any other LFB title (Mother Goose in Prose, Dot and Tot of Merryland, The Enchanted Island of Yew, John Dough and the Cherub, or any Oz book) and that plot element would not change.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:08, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Jonathan's argument. To use a counter-example, the role of the novel 1984 in The Gladiator is to demonstrate how even a work pretty specifically designed to criticize Stalinism could be twisted around into a pro-Stalinist tract, so acknowledging that yields a worthwhile article. TR (talk) 19:38, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :In this case I disagree for the simple reason that the actual title was used. Previously I argued that The Devil's Dictionary should not have an Atlantis sub-section because it wasn't named-checked, only Bierce had been. I don't feel strongly about this though so wouldn't miss the article if its deleted. ML4E (talk) 19:44, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Same for me: I'd rather keep it, but it's not the hill I want to die on. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:35, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::It's worth a lit ref at most, as nothing about the book beyond the title is mentioned. The main emphasis in the story is on the book's author, and I bet HT just chose a random title from LFB's lesser known oeuvre in contrast to the Wizard of Oz, just for a twee. The author makes a personal appearance in American Front, and thus has his own TL191 article which covers all the relevant info.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:06, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Case in point: there is a SouVic article for Louisa May Alcott, who wrote a book in that ATL that doesn't exist in OTL. It is significant for adding insight into the defeatist culture of the USA at that point, and its title is namechecked in the text. Nathaniel Hawthorne has an ATL book in "Audubon in Atlantis", though it's not relevant to the Atlantis ATL's nature. Those books don't have separate articles, because all relevant info is in the page of each author. The Queen Zixi article doesn't have anything that's not in LF Baum's article, that novel's content doesn't give any insight into that ATL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 02:40, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, we read your suggestion the first time. No need to repeat yourself, especially when you left a written record. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:58, April 17, 2016 (UTC) See recent deletion of The Mill on the Floss, and the lack of article for Quentin Durward.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I don't mind it going. ML4E (talk) 20:55, June 9, 2016 (UTC)